L O V E L E S S
by TheWildStar
Summary: Blazekit is no ordinary cat. He's smarter than the nursery's kits, and he's got a crush on Hawkpaw. And Hawkpaw, has the same thing. But bad news. She's a medicine cat apprentice. Will they be together in the end? Or will they be forever separated? Read this book and find out the dangers they must face to be together.
1. Chapter 1: She-Cats

Blazekit pounced on top of a leaf. He was almost six moons old.  
A dark shadow was upon him, and Blazekit looked up.  
It was Hawkpaw,who was two moons older than him.  
"Hey," she mewed."Can you get out of my way?"  
Then she padded away.

Blazekit looked at her walk away, a sad expression on his  
face." Stupid she-cats." he murmured, then bounced towards  
the nursery.

Amberfur sat grooming herself. Blazekit padded over to her and  
said, "I'm going to be an apprentice soon, isn't that wonderful?"  
Amberfur kept cleaning her fur and nodded. Blazekit was the smartest  
kit in the nursery, and knew 20 fighting and hunting moves, plus, could  
solve some types of problems that other cats couldn't solve. But most  
of the time, he made no sense.

Silverkit padded outside, swishing her long tail across the  
ground. Her silver tabby coat shone bright in the sunlight,  
making Blazekit stare. "Blazekit! Blaze!" His mother's voice  
made him come back to the real world. "Huh?" he mewed, unaware  
of what she had asked him while he was staring at Silverkit.  
"You look like an owl, staring at Silverkit like that!" Blazekit  
blushed, turning his head away to hide it from his mother. "Oh, really?"  
he mewed, turning back. "I was just thinking about how Silverkit smells  
like rabbit dirt, and how much I hate her."

Firestripe looked at Blazekit for a while, then said "Whatever!"  
Blazekit was relieved, and padded outside keeping an eye out for  
Silverkit. Her silver pelt was unseen, but then spotted a glint of  
gray from the apprentices' den. He sighed as he saw Silverkit with  
Lionpaw, giggling as he made faces. Then he sighed. Maybe he didn't  
have a chance to speak to Silverkit.

Hawkpaw walked out of the medicine den as Raineyes shouted behind her,  
"Don't forget the catmint!" Blazekit glanced at Hawkpaw's brown tabby fur,  
and his gaze met her's. "Would you stop that? It kind-of looks like you  
like me, and you can't have a medicine cat for a mate! Besides, I'm an  
APPRENTICE, and you're a KIT!" Raineyes gave a nod to her, and she smiled  
slyly.

Blazekit hated the way this had to be. First Silverkit. Then Hawkpaw.  
He couldn't have both of them. But then there was Sparrowkit. She was kind  
of funny, and he couldn't stop laughing every time she did something funny.  
Her white fur with brown patches was beautiful, and he thought he could  
actually be friends with her. Her eyes are yellow and wild and she's vicious,  
but she's not evil.

Maybe Blazekit has a destiny after all...


	2. Chapter 2: To My Surprise

Hawkpaw padded into the forest, sighing.  
Of course she liked Blazekit, but why?  
Looking under each bramble bush, she sniffed around for the sweet smell of  
catnip. There was none, and a dissappointed look crossed her face. Her mentor,  
Raineyes would be very angry with her, and that meant no prey from the fresh kill  
pile. She tripped on a root, and hissed. Thinking about Blazekit wasn't gonna get  
her some catmint, or a fat, juicy, vole.

Blazekit smiled as he padded inside the nursery.  
" 'Sup Sparrowkit?" he mewed. Sparrowkit nodded her head in response. "Hey, come,  
let's play." He said, and flicked his tail to the entrance. "Sure," Sparrowkit  
purred. "If only Falconwing would let me!" Blazekit turned to Sparrowkit's mother  
and widened his eyes. Falconwing couldn't say no, so she said, "Fine, go and play."  
Blazekit and Sparrowkit bounced around the clearing, gasping as they saw no cats  
around. "Oh, right." Sparrowkit muttered. "Sleep-time." Then Blazekit's eyes  
flashed with slyness. "How about we go outside the camp, and play? We can go to the  
lake, and I know the way. I've been there before." Sparrowkit's eyes widened, then  
narrowed down to tiny slits. "Oh, okay."she mewed smugly.

They padded to the  
bramble wall and squeezed through a tiny unpatched gap. Blazekit landed face-first  
in a patch of wild garlic. Sniffing his surroundings, he sneezed. Giggling was heard  
from behind him. "Wild garlic's good before you go to battle with rats so your bites  
doesn't get infected, don't you think?" A voice came from the bushes. Hawkpaw!  
"Hey, I know you guys might be curious, but come to me when you're apprentices so  
you can learn about herbs, okay?" Sparrowkit wrinkled her nose. "I'm not doing it!"  
She dissappeared behind the gap, and Blazekit's eyes widened with interest. "I'll do  
it!" he mewed. "And I'll be a good warrior too! I'll maybe go to the Moonpool with  
you and, er, I mean I'll come to your herb lesson thing. Maybe. Um, sure. Ughh. Yes,  
I'll come."

Blazekit crawled into his nest, frowning about what happened. Why was it so hard  
for him to talk to Hawkpaw? She was just a medicine cat apprentice! No need to be  
so scared of her! He knew he'd be an apprentice before he knew it, no doubt about  
that! He drifted to sleep, eyelids drooping, and then everything went dark as they  
fully closed.

Blazekit was in a starry forest, the mouthwatering scent of prey hit him, and he could  
hear paws scuffling in the undergrowth. A tortoiseshell cat padded up to him. "Hello."  
her voice was as sweet as honey. "I'm Mottledfoot. I used to be your elders' medicine cat."  
Her eyes shone with worry. "Blazekit, I'm afraid that the cat you love might be gone  
for a long while, and that is Hawkpaw. You should tell her now whatever you need to  
say to her. She's here, and she's waiting." Mottledfoot flicked her tail towards  
a clearing of soft grass, and a dark figure was sitting in the middle of it. Blazekit  
felt a shiver go down his spine, and felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach.  
He looked at the tortoiseshell she, and she nodded. Padding towards the clearing,  
he took one glance at Hawkpaw and said, "I can't do it." Hawkpaw listened, because  
she turned her head to meet Blazekit's gaze. "I know what you're gonna say Blazekit.  
Don't say it, I know." Then the trees faded away, and so did Hawkpaw. He was surrounded  
in complete darkness.

Blazekit woke with a start. His heart was beating fast, and he was panting. "What.."  
he looked around and saw a deserted camp. Trees were burned, and smoke covered the air.  
Ashes covered the grassy clearing, and a bout of coughing came from the medicine den.  
Blazekit's eyes widened, and he ran towards the den. Busting through the brambles, he  
saw Hawkpaw covered with black patches. "Blazekit..." Hawkpaw started, then her eyes  
closed. Blazekit's eyes filled with tears. "Come back, Hawkpaw!" He licked her face,  
and curled up with her. As he cried, he noticed that Hawkpaw was still breathing. Blazekit  
grabbed her by her scruff and dragged her out of the den. He laid her outside, then almost  
tore apart the herb stacks for honey. Spotting the sweet, golden, liquid, he grabbed  
a ball of moss and carefully dipped it in. Running outside, he found Hawkpaw sitting up.  
"Lick this." he said. He got closer to Hawkpaw, and leaned in. Hawkpaw opened her mouth  
to receive the ball of moss, and she bit took it from Blazekit. It looked as if she  
was almost eating the moss, but she spit the ball of moss out. "My throat feels way  
more better now, thanks Blazekit." Touching noses with him, she padded towards the  
camp entrance. Blazekit stood there, staring at Hawkpaw with amazement. "Blazepaw!"  
Hawkpaw yowled. "Close your mouth!" He didn't realize that his mouth was stretched open.  
He quickly closed it, and ran to Hawkpaw.


	3. Chapter 3: The Foxes' Battle

Hawkpaw and Blazekit padded through the forest, Blazekit taking the rear. "Watch out for that tree root!" Blazekit warned Hawkpaw. All she  
did was roll her eyes. "Dude, I'm fine!" She halted once she reached the lake. Blazekit saw her eyes gleam with amusement as he took a step back. "What?" She

mewed. "Afraid of a little water?" Hawkpaw splashed a paw in the water, getting Blazekit wet. Blazekit gave a hiss of playfulness and jumped on top of

Hawkpaw. She pushed back with her back legs and pushed him pretty hard. "Oww!" Blazekit mewed. He landed with a thud against an oak tree. Hawkpaw closed down

both eyes, then opening one to see what happened with Blazekit. "Hey, I'm fine!" His voice sounded muffled. "Just trying to get up!" He lifted his head and

shook it, sending twigs flying out of his long fur. "Wow." he looked at Hawkpaw with amazement.

The sun was setting, the big gray clouds in the sky were a hint that it would rain soon. A breeze blew past, rustling the trees' leaves. The birds sang

their last songs for the day, and the scuffling on tiny paws was heard in the ferns and bushes. Blazekit stalked a vole, creeping up on it silently, then

pouncing and making the kill. Hawkpaw had found a den to sleep in, it was well hidden with ferns and brambles, ensuring that even the most curious fox would

know to stay away. Hawkpaw sat in the safety of the den, actually a very large hollowed out tree stump. Blazekit brought his vole to den, and lay it at

Hawkpaw's paws. "Let's share." He mewed. Hawkpaw nodded, and Blazekit sat next to her taking swift bites, Hawkpaw doing the same.  
It began to rain lightly outside, the pitter-patter of rain on leaves was heard even in the shelter of the den. The rain was like a lullaby for Blazekit. He

curled up next to Hawkpaw, falling into the sweetness of sleep.

Blazekit woke up with a start. A flash of lightning illuminated the den, then the crash of the thunder was heard. Hawkpaw had gotten out of her nest.

Blazekit sniffed the air. There was the scent of smoke from outside. He ran out of the den, heart racing. "Hawkpaw!" he yowled. "Hawkpaw! Where are you?" The

shapes of two dark figures ran across the clearing the den was in. Another flash of lightning. The dark figures were foxes! Their greedy, wild eyes shone in

the darkness. They were advancing on Blazekit and he heard a crash of thunder. At that moment a loud yowl came from behind him. Hawkpaw! There were also

unknown cats with her. "Attack!" Cats swarmed around Blazekit. They all jumped on top of the foxes. A bloody fox ear landed in front of him, and then came a

howl of pain from the foxes. A gray, ragged tom with green eyes hurled himself across the clearing, landing squarely on the fox's shoulders. He hissed and

revealed very long fangs. He licked them and bit down hard into the fox's neck. Blood oozed down its neck, rapidly pooling on the ground. The fox let out one

last howl and went limp, its determined eyes now dull. The ragged gray cat let out a yowl of triumph. The second fox glanced at its companion, letting out a

startled bark, and ran away. "Another victory for our young BloodClan apprentices!"

Hawkpaw appeared in front of him, then she was pushed away by that ragged tom. The tom unsheathed his claws, and a stab of pain went down his side. Then

everything went dark and he knew nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4: BloodClan

Blazekit woke up in a den that smelled of crow-food and Twolegs. Shaking his head, he looked around. Cats with dog tooth-studded collars all stood, looking at him and sneering. "What's this kit doing here?" "Aww, poor piece of fox dung!" "He'll die quickly!" All these unknown voices rang from around the clearing. They were silenced by the presence of a small black cat with one white paw, and a purple tooth-studded color. "It's now time to see if this cat is worthy of living, or dying. Along with his friend," he said as Hawkpaw was pushed in. "Hawk, this young cat called 'Blaze' will be challenged to battle the two most strongest cats in BloodClan." His icy blue gaze seemed to be piercing his fur. A look of worry passed through the black cat's eyes as he gazed at him. This evil cat, was actually worried about him?

A deeper voice came in. "They will battle Snake," a black and white cat with a red collar stepped up, baring his teeth in a sneer. "And they shall also battle Ice." Another cat similar to Snake padded up, claws also reinforced with dog teeth. His expression was unreadable. "Begin." The high pitched voice of the leader sent a shiver through Hawkpaw's spine, and she unsheathed her claws, and bared her teeth revealing long fangs. "I'm ready." she growled. Blazekit had never heard her so fierce.

Hurtling towards him was Snake, claws outstreched. Blazekit unsheathed his claws, going under his belly and raking him from chin to tail. Snake let out a yowl of fury, then realized blood was pooling all over his belly, oozing out rapidly. Blazekit finally bit his neck, and Snake's expression remained the same, teeth bared in a growl, but his eyes dull. Blazekit looked over to Hawkpaw, amazed she could keep up with Ice, landing blows on his muzzle. Her eye was swollen, she had a long scratch on her muzzle and a long wound on her back right leg. But she was keeping up fine, and she stiked out for Ice's back leg, making him fall flat on his stomach and then biting down hard on his neck. Ice's expression dulled, and he finally stopped struggling. A yowl rose from the metal Twoleg container. "These two strays have proved themselves worthy of becoming BloodClan warriors, and I am impressed with them both. Snake and Ice would kill even the strongest cats, but these two managed to kill him. I now name them warriors of BloodClan!"

The crowd of cats yowled with fierce pride, having new warriors seemed to be good for them. "We can't." Hawkpaw growled. The black cat was surprised. Then he bared his teeth. "Oh, you've made a big mistake!" Blazekit was going to hiss a retort, but Hawkpaw silenced him with a flick of her tail. "We can manage if we killed your strongest warriors. And we can also manage foxes and badgers too. I'll be back...soon. Very soon Scourge, but you've got to wait for it." With a flick of her ears, she dissappeared into the shadows, Blazekit following. Scourge had a look of irritation on his face.  
"Let's see if she does come back." he growled.

Hawkpaw licked her scratches with rapid licks. Blazekit did the same.  
Then he stopped for a moment. "How did you know how to deal with Scourge?"  
Hawkpaw stopped and looked at him. "The moment I saw his icy glare, I knew he was an evil cat. I can think evil and be evil sometimes, so I know how to deal with them evil enemy cats." Hawkpaw knew a bit more than he did about dealing with enemy cats.

Blazekit and Hawkpaw curled up for the night. "Hey Blazekit," she muttered. Blazekit only opened one eye. "Huh?" "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan with your life?" Blazekit opened both his eyes and looked at Hawkpaw with awe. "Do you?" Blazekit nodded. "I do."  
Hawkpaw lifted one paw and said, "You fought bravely this night, and you defeated a cat stronger than you. By the powers of StarClan, I now name you Blazefur. StarClan honors your courage and skills." Blazefur was fully awake. "Thank you Hawkpaw, It's an honor." Hawkpaw leaned in and licked his nose. "No, thank you."


End file.
